Saftey Net
by Legalesa1
Summary: Hermione meets Draco in the ROR. What will happen. Just read it.


I can't believe I'm doing this, sneaking out after curfew! Ugh how can Draco have such an affect on me! No I need to do this, because if I stand him up then I will look like this bad guy, and I don't want that. Checking over the note again I quickly and quietly make my way to the room of requirements. I don't really understand why Draco would want to meet here. Then it dawned on me. No one could be able to find us in here. As I walked around I found that the Room has changed once again over the many years. This time it was very close to a restaurant in a way with tables and even food. How did Draco plan all of this? All of a sudden I go extremely lightheaded and was met with darkness.

"Hermione," I hear someone say.

"Hm," I reply into the darkness.

"Hey don't try to get up so quickly, stupid girl," I hear Draco growl.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I lay back down.

Draco is still wearing his uniform and his hair is slightly ruffed up and I felt the blood rush to my face. Even when he isn't trying, he still looks amazing. His hair falls over his eyes in a gentle marred and his storm grey eyes are filled with concern. I can't tell if he is worried about me or something else has come up.

"I got a letter from my father yesterday," he finally said.

"And," I urge on.

"He wants," He pauses and looks right at me.

"He…." Draco can't finish talking before his body racks with sobs. Not thinking I quickly take him in am embrace. Expecting him to pull away he didn't, instead he held on tighter and I felt horrible for him. All he wants is to be his own self, without his father or mother telling him who to be. He doesn't care about the fact hat I'm a Muggle-Born; he just wants to be free of his family's history. Yet he will always be linked to the darkness of the Malfoy name and no mater how hard he tries he can't run away from it. I don't know how long we stayed like this, but he pulls away with hesitation and I see the pain in his eyes.

"He said, if you ever come near me he will kill you himself," He managed to utter out.

I should be terrified but truly I am not. Draco's father hates me regardless and there is nothing I can do to change his mind. I just wish that Draco didn't have to be caught in this cross fire of who he is and who his family wants him to be.

"Draco. I'm not scared of what you father will do to me," I start.

I gently cup his face in my hand and continue.

"I'm scared about what he is doing to you," I finish.

Draco covers my hand with his own and looks up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I just can't do this anymore. I can't continue to be someone I'm not for the stake of the family name. I'm done with pretending. I'm done with acting as if everything is okay. Because you and I both know that it's not the case with me at all. And I wanted to thank you for punching me in the face, because if you didn't I probably wouldn't have woken up to this reality," he said, leaning in.

"Thank you for making me realizes who I truly am."

Before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine and I lean into the kiss. I've never experienced a kiss like this before. This kiss was full of affection something we both craved. I run my fingers in his hair as the kiss deepens. I never want it to end. But finally Draco pulls away with his signature smirk of his.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admits looking at me.

"Likewise," I respond breathless.

"So what would you like to do next, I have some wizards chess if you would like to play,' he said, standing up to his feet.

"I don't know how to play," I admit and I slowly make my way to my feet.

"Looks like the tutor has become the tutored. Come on I'll teach you," Draco replied, grabbing my hand and leading me to a table.

I tried my best to concentrate as he told me about which piece was what and how they moved. Yet I couldn't think straight at all. He kept looking at me with his eyes as he continued to explain, but I just couldn't keep up. Draco let out a sigh and I snapped put of my trance.

"You alright there love," he asked, as he snapped in my face.

"Hm, what, oh yes I'm paying attention," I replied dreamily.

"Okay then pop quiz," he smirked.

Oh no! Now he would know I wasn't paying any attention.

"What piece is this," he asked, as he help up the small black figure.

"Um…. A pawn," I guessed, half heartily.

He laughed and set the piece back down.

"My, my, the infamous Granger not paying attention to a lesson," Draco said smiling.

"Not my fault, you're distracting," I admitted with a blush.

"Ah yes I do have that affect on others," Draco replied with a smirk.

"You're impossible," I growl.

"Now, now love, don't be feisty. What would you like to do then," Draco asked, standing up.

I stood up and grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to turn around. He gave e a small smile and then grabbed my hand. His hand was warm in my cold one; I felt another blush come on. Without speaking he lead me to a clear spot of floor and music started to play. I never really was that great of a dancer but I guess it was worth another go. Everything move was flawless and I felt safe around Draco. He pulled me in closer and kissed my softly again.

"I love you. I always had."

"I always will love you," I reply, kissing him once again. We continues to let the music play as we held each other in a loving embrace. My heart was now safe in the hands of the one person I trust and that is all that matters.


End file.
